


An Eventual Homecoming

by Azpidistra



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Ian Fleming
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azpidistra/pseuds/Azpidistra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>M reflects on the several characters associated with MI-6.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Eventual Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwoWeevils](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoWeevils/gifts).



> I tend to write James Bond with a mixture from the films and books. Hopefully, you will not mind.

Dear Sir or Madam,  
In the event you are reading this, one of two things has happened. Either I’ve met an untimely end, or I’ve been forced into hiding. To say which is more accurate is a bit presumptuous. The point is, I am unable to walk you through certain information in person, because let us face it – if I had just bloody retired, I would be there ensuring you do not screw this up. That being said, there are certain things you need to know.

...We’ve dealt primarily with two CIA Agents over the years. Jack Wade is inconsequential, a temporary employee. Under no circumstances, should he be allowed near any of Q’s inventions, as he is surprisingly a worse driver than even Bond. Preposterous, this. The other agent is Felix Leiter. He is crass, at times downright rude, a heavy drinker and cigar smoker, and it is no wonder he and Bond, the 00 he's most often worked with, get on so well. 

At times, Leiter has both helped and hindered us. If you ask me, he and Bond get on a little _too_ well. Bond likes women, -- too many times we have nearly had a cover blown because he’s been chasing the wrong skirt, -- but I would not put it past him to play for the other team. While we have never had reason to confirm or deny, the two men have spent at times an excessive amount of time together, playing poker, drinking, and discussing both business and pleasure. These men are two peas in a pod. Felix Leiter is perhaps the closest ally Bond has. Leiter, although American, is one of the few who truly understands Bond.

...Miss Monneypenny has a deeper understanding of MI-6 than even me. She has been here longer than most, takes no shit from anyone, and will put you in your place. The girl has a sharp tongue, and when needed, sharper claws. Over the years, she’s been rewarded, harassed, and even sacked once or twice. If you need anything, whether it is information on the 00 initiative, or the overall history of the organization, Miss Monneypenny knows it. 

Also of note, she and Bond have something of an odd relationship. I’ve never been able to glean from either as to whether they have consummated it. On some days, they are more like brother and sister. Others, the room is charged between them. They will tell you the other is inconsequential, but much as Miss Monnypenny has been invaluable to me through these years, so too, is she indispensible to Bond. He will tell you otherwise, but every time Bond visit the facilities, he seeks her out. I would say he enjoys her company, regardless of whether they are bickering or flirting. 

...I find it easiest to think of Tanner as not unlike a puppy. He’s still wide- and bright-eyed, even after working here for as long as he has. He always means well, and he certainly gets the job _done_ , although not necessarily in the easiest way of things. He’ll carry out your word to the letter, genuinely gets along with everyone, and serves as a _fantastic_ fall guy for when, well, to borrow the phrase, when shit hits. 

He has also been there for me through more escapades than I care to count. In the event should the Russians or Iranians launch a nuclear war, Tanner is the man you’d want on your side. He’s also a good hand at making Bloody Marys, secretly loves to bake (you can thank him for the biscuits you’ll find on your desk on Tuesday afternoons), and should never be discounted in a game of poker. 

 

...Q is not an entity which can be easily explained.

Eccentric. Enthusiastic. Eager. Exemplary. 

I am sure you are aware, our Quartermaster is an inheritable position. In my time here, we have had no less than three men fill the position, and there is record of at least one more. 

Our most recent Q came to us when he was still young. I’ve often said orphans make the best agents, but sometimes, they make the best workers. Like many, he is known only by his title. 

You should never engage Q unless he’s had two cups of coffee come morning. He is easily bribed; Q is particularly fond of Tanner’s brownies. His inventions always leave something to be explained, and although he laments their loss every time, I do believe he is secretly pleased to continue to design new watches for the 00 agents.

 

...And Bond?

He is our most notable agent, certainly, within the 00 initiative. Unlike most, he chooses to use his real name. 

His rise to 007 has not been an easy one. There has been several noted occasions where it seems (to me, in the very least) that Bond’s rise has been less of a rise, and more of a rebirth. He was kicked out of Eaton, he plays Rugby, enjoys golf, is unhealthily fond of scrambled eggs, and drinks to the verge of alcohol sickness. And he is still the bloody best agent I have seen. 

He trusts very few, but for those he does trust, he is loyal. He expects very little of those around him. I have often said of Bond, he is a “blunt instrument”, an inconsequential figure we can send into the thick of things, because he is not the type to be remembered. Things happen around him, for all that we send him to his death many times over, he’d be just as happy to spend the rest of his days hiding. 

He does forgive, but he does not forget. He sees every mission to its proper end. He seeks retribution, and he will get his justice, although that justice may not always be legally clear in the ways you and I want. We taught him to leave a body count, and a body count he does. 

I believe he is lonely. He’s trained with the other agents; in some shape or form, he has been part of this organization from the start. But when an agent becomes a 00, he does erase a part of himself. Bond may have kept his name, but it is a precious small part of himself _to_ keep. 

He has had too many people leave, myself included. You must realize: in some ways, we are the closest thing Bond has to a family. Nurture him. Encourage him. Be sure to give him a swift kick in the arse when needed. Do not be afraid to lie. 

But above all, be there for him to return to. Because return, he will.

Eventually.

Even when the others do not.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you to my betas, Jennaria and SylverIce. Somehow, you two keep making a real writer of me. Thank you.


End file.
